El Peso del Alma
by Hermi23
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si una persona te odia tanto que quiere acabar con tu existencia? Violacion, tortura....Yuki&Shu ¿podreis vivir en paz?
1. El Peso del Alma

"EL PESO DEL ALMA"

Era asombroso como de la mañana a la tarde el día había cambiado... simplemente habían unas grisáceas nubes flotando , libres ,por el cielo... y a los diez minutos... una tormenta torrencial empezó a caer sobre Tokio.  
Las personas corrían por las calles, dirección a sus casas.   
Los paraguas eran arrastrados por el viento y muchas personas tenían que protegerse con periódicos incluso.  
Shuichi Shindou sin envargo iba lentamente por las calles... dejando que la lluvia besara su cara, limpiándole unas suaves heridas.  
La mirada estaba perdida en la oscuridad del cielo , donde unos luminosos rayos hacían eco y luz.

- por que a mí ? ...- tibuteó entre los sonidos poderosos caídos del cielo - por que a mí...? - llegó hasta el portal de la casa de Yuki, ahora se encontraría cara a cara con el hombre del que estaba profundamente enamorado , e inconscientemente con el "motivo" de lo que le acababa de ocurrir.

Flash back

- bueno , con esto hemos terminado hoy- dijo K dando un salto de su silla, bastante satisfecho- el grupo va muy bien , las ventas viento en popa y vosotros- dijo mirando a los 3 componentes - se os ve radiantes y con energía .  
- SI!- Shuichi era el más feliz de los tres , estaba con Yuki , y aunque el escritor estaba como siempre ... (¬¬ ya entendeis que quiere decir como siempre no? xD) solo el estar con su amado lo llenaba de vitalidad y ganas de trabajar.  
- vamos a tomar algo chicos?- preguntó Hiro a su equipo .   
Fujisake asintió veloz, K y Sakano también aceptaron .  
- podríamos llamar a Yuki para que se venga - dijo feliz el pelirrosa .

Todos lo miraron con una gotita en sus cabezas.  
-el día que Yuki Eiri se venga a tomar una copa con nosotros , es que el apocalipsis a llegado ¬¬ - contestó K .   
Shuichi sintió que tenía razón ... pero no lo podía evitar, quería estar con Yuki a todas horas.

La puerta del estudio se abrió, mientras los demás recogían , Noriko apareció .  
- hola a todos donde vaís?  
- a tomar algo - contestó Fujisaki- te vienes?  
Noriko sonrió feliz.  
- pues sí Ryuichi ya se ha ido ... lástima... por cierto - miró hacia el pelirrosa- Tohma quiere verte en su despacho Shuichi;).  
Todos miraron a Shuichi .  
- Tohma Seguchi? - tragó saliva -( y ese que querrá? ... está claro que me odia...¬¬ me querrá chantajear?)  
Miró a Hiro con un mal presentimiento en sus entrañas , algo malo le diría el marido de Mika.  
Su amigo solo le pasó una mano por el hombro .  
- ve , shu - le dijo Hiro sonriente- que te va a hacer? No creo que coma humanos...  
El chico se calmó .  
( verdad puede que le odiara pero Tohma seguchi no tenía pinta de matarlo , y menos en Ng records...)  
El pelirrosa salió de allí para ir directamente al depacho de Seguchi.

- os alcanzaré en poco rato,podeís ir tirando para allá .  
- oks , hasta luego - los demás se fueron pasillo abajo , mientras shu iba pasillo arriba .  
Llegó hasta una elegante puerta de roble macizo con las insignías de Tohma Seguchi en letras de oro , el muchacho suspiró y picó tres veces.  
- adelante ...- se escuchó dede el interior.  
Shuichi abrió la puerta, lentamenta , mirando a su interior ... allí , sentado, con las manos en la barbilla y sonriente estaba Seguchi ... mirándolo.  
- puedes pasar , cerrar y sentarte... Shindou san - pidió este , señalando la silla enfrente de él.

Shuichi obedeció , las piernas caminaban extrañamente lentas ... no sabía el por que , simplemente le temblaban las extremidades.  
Se sentó .

- que quiere, Seguchi-san? - preguntó el koi de Yuki , esperando irse pronto de allí.  
Tohma Seguchi se puso de pie , imperioso , fue hacia una mesita que tenía cerca del escritorio y sirvió dos cafés humeantes en unas tazas blancas y finas.  
- hablar contigo, el que si no?- sonrisa Seguchi.  
- ah ... bueno... pues dígame- tartamudeó un poco - por que Hiro y los demás me están esperando para ir a tomar algo y ...  
Una ceja rubia se alzó .  
- vaya ... así que tiene prisa ... bueno , pues iremos al grano ... - cogió el azucarero - cuantas cucharadas?  
Shuichi no podía evitar sentirse turbado ... Seguchi no era de su agrado, se llevaban mal ... no le apetecía tomar café en su compañía.  
- eh... dos .  
- bien - puso las dos cucharadas ,se sirvió las suyas y empezó a remover sendas tazas ...- bueno , ya que tienes prisa , empezaremos a ... tratar ...- sonrisa maliciosa.  
- per-perdón?- Shuichi no entendió .  
Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar , Seguchi tiró las dos tazas de café recien echo encima suyo , cayendo justo en el pecho del pelirrosa.  
- KYAA!- el chico dio un alarido de dolor y sorpresa - ( que está pasando aquí¿)  
El muchacho se retorció en el suelo , le quemaba todo el pecho, le ardía la piel ... dio vueltas,restregándose .  
- QUE HA ECHOOO BASTARDOOO!- lloró , mientras el rubio fue hacia él y le dio una patada en la espalda con toda la maldad que nadie se la hubiera dado nunca .  
- Vaya ... - palabras lentas y venenosas- no he acertado... y yo que quería darte en la cara ... jeh ...  
Shuichi hizo acto de valentía, se acurrucó sobre sí y alzó la cabeza desafiante .  
- QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE!- le chilló desde el suelo - SI SOLO QUIERE HACERME DAÑO , ÉCHEME DE BAD LUCK!PUEDE HACERLO!  
Los puños de Shuichi golpearon el suelo, las lágrimas se le escapaban a trompicones .  
Era mentira ... como iba a decir a Tohma que lo echara del grupo? ... con lo que le había costado llegar allí ... pero ... si Seguchi no lo soportaba , facilmente podría hacerlo.  
Este empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de él .

- podría hacerlo Shindou-san demo... Bad Luck me da demasiados beneficios , donde encontraría ... - lo miró de arriba a abajo - a un vocalista tan estúpido y a la vez grande como tú?  
La mirada amatista escudriñaba al presidente de NG con desafio.   
- si no podemos soportarnos ... lo más sensato será solo hablar cuando nos sea prescindible y ya está ... ganas tú y gano yo...  
Pero ahora Tohma expresó una mirada muy fría y furiosa .   
-pero tu ganas más que yo... ganas a Eiri ...- la palabra Eiri hizo eco.- y eso es lo que más rabia me da...  
Shuichi se quedó callado, se puso de rodillas para darse impulso al levantarse ... el pecho le dolía aún , sentía la piel en carne viva por esa zona .  
- eres un gusano... una pústula ,un graño de pus ... - risita boba - no entiendo como Eiri está contigo.  
- yo tampoco lo se - susurró este medio desafiante medio rendido - ... demo...- la sonrisa de Shuihi brillo- está conmigo y eso es lo que cuenta ...  
- a pesar de no haberte dicho nunca te amo? - questionó el adulto ,dando en la llaga.

El chico agachó la cabeza .  
( - era verdad... nunca le había dicho que lo quería ... él se conformaba pero ... esas palabras aliviarían tantas incertidumbres de su dévil corazón...)  
- yo me he rendido Shindou - dijo de repente Tohma - no tengo nada que hacer con Eiri .  
Esas palabras hicieron que el pelirrosa mirara de nuevo al ojiverde , expresión fría , sonrisa extraña ... más escalofríos .  
- así que ...- se fue acercando poco a poco a el chico , Shuichi se iba hacia la pared, instintivamente - ... solo me queda vengarme ... hacerte ...- llegó hasta donde Shuichi , dejándolo arrinconado a su merced- ... daño .  
( daño? a mí ...?)  
Una mano veloz lo agarró del pelo tirando de él , mientras que su pierna propinó un seco rodillazo en las partes intimas del vocalista .

- AHHHH!- el impacto fue tan fuerte que no pudo soportar caer arrodillado , ni el defenderse pasó por su cabeza que estaba nublado por el dolor - mier...da...  
No se dio cuenta, Seguchi había cogido sus manos y las había esposado.  
- que ...? - desde el suelo - que haces?  
Este miró la llavecita coqueta y la lanzó a la basura .  
- jejeje torturarte, usarte y tirarte ... eso será el peor de los dolores ... - entrecerró los ojos- y no te confundas Shindou San - empezó a tirarle de las orejas con fuerza- yo no seré como Aizawa ...  
El terror empezó a apoderarse del cuerpo más menudo , pudo apreciar por la ventana como las nuves se hacían cada vez más grisáceas...

- no ... no estarás hablando en ... se-serio?  
- más que nunca Shindou san - fuerte patada en su cara , la nariz empezó a sangrar a cántaros , Seguchi lamió la sangre que corría por la pequeña nariz dilatada , hasta su boca , la mordió con maldad , hundiendo sus dientes en los rosados labios.  
- KYAAA!- nuevo tirón del pelo , estrelló la cabeza contra el suelo duro y frío, Shuichi perdió un poco el conocimiento ... como si quedara anestesiado .  
Sintió dos manos fuertes arrancar la camiseta manchada de café y el aire impactó de golpe contra su pecho en carne viva...  
Un hilillo de saliva salió de su boca , el fuerte golpe casi lo había echo perder el conocimiento ... los demás recuerdos fueron borrosos ...  
Solo podía percatarse de que una suave navaja empezó a torturar sus pezones quemados , unos labios poderosos arrancaban su cinturón , y la brisa empezó a enfríar sus piernas delgadas...  
El contraste del frío con la piel caliente y enrojecida era una tortura ... casi pudo ver entre las borrosas imágenes como Seguchi se desnudaba y con su blusa le tapaba los ojos .

- no... déjame ... dé- ja -me... - siseaba entumecido , casi no podía respirar ... le agarraron de la cabeza entre la oscuridad y se la alzaron , con la navaja empezó a hacer pequeños pero dolorosos cortes alrededor de su entrada y cerca de su pene.- AHHHHHH!- un chillido desgarrador , eso le estaba doliendo.  
( - que he echo yo? - se preguntaba llorando mientras seguían haciendole cortes en su intimidad - que le he echo yo a este hombre para que me torture de esta manera ?... qué?)  
Para colmo de males , tenía las manos esposadas, no podía escapar ... acaso ¿ lo iba a matar?  
( - me va a matar Tohma Seguchi?)  
Sintió una risa malvada entre la oscuridad y el baño de terror vivido...  
- JAJAJAJA , bueno ... con tanto corte estarás una buena temporada sin hacer el amor ;) , jeh ...- silencio de nuevo - prosigamos ...  
La cadera de Shu quedó a una altura más alta de la normal cuando uno esta estirado ... empezó a suponer que era la continuación ... y no se equivocó .  
- no... KYAAAA!- un fuerte, duro y poderoso intruso había penetrado de golpe en él , casi pudo notar que se partía en dos , incluso gotas de sangre salieron de su entrada.  
Una embestida, dos ... cinco , ocho , dieciseis!profundas y dolorientas , para nada era comparada esa vejación con la de Taki Aizawa ... podía escuchar déviles gemidos por parte de Tohma y alguna que otra frase hiriente .  
- ves... Shindou? esto es lo que te odio ... y espero que después de esto no te queden ganas de acostarte con Yuki ... ahhh- gemido - nun-ca más ... en tu miserable vida ...  
- slurp slurp...- el pelirrosa no podía hacer nada mas que sollozar - ( NO VOY A GRITAR MÁS , NO LE DARÉ ESE GUSTO!)  
- YUKI NO MERECÍA LO QUE LE PASÓ!PERO TU SÍ!- una fuerte embestida dio pasó al orgasmo del tecladista de Ng , que dejó escapar su esencia de rencor en Shuichi hasta sellar sus entrañas.

Salió de él con brusquedad , quitándole la camisa que le había atado a la cabeza para que no viera y las esposas .  
Sin duda alguna , si Shuichi hubiera podido lo hubiera matado ,pero... no podía moverse .  
Solo pudo observar desde el suelo a Seguchi ... sonreír .  
- Se que no he ganado a Yuki haciendo esto ... - una lágrima se le escapó al presidente de los ojos - pero ... si haciéndote sufrir cada día de tu vida logró hacerte vivir un infierno , yo estaré satisfecho .  
- ... te odio ...  
- el sentimiento es mutuo por eso he disfrutado tanto ... - mirada engreída por el cuerpecillo del vocalista - no se que ha visto Eiri en tí , tu cuerpo no tiene nada de especial ... jejeje  
Y con esa risa , y cogiendo su maletín , Tohma Seguchi se fue de su despacho ...

FIN FLASH BACK .

No lo pudo evitar se quedó delante de la puerta llorando desoladamente , esos recuerdos tan cercanos le abrasaban el cerebro a pesar de la tormenta que le caía de su cabeza .  
No sabía siquiera como había podido llegar a su casa caminando ... no le quedaban fuerzas casi ni para sentir .  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y un rubio con cara de pocos amigos salió al umbral de la puerta .  
- CRIAJO?  
La mirada amatista se encontró con la de su rubio amado ... un trueno sonó .  
- Yu... ki ...  
El escritor , frunció el ceño , parecía ofendido.   
- Se puede saber donde estabas? - questionó mirándolo desde arriba - Hiro ha llamado doce veces esta tarde por que habias quedado con él...  
El pelirrosa agachó la cabeza , no podía hablar ... el aliento se le escapaba, pero las palabras se quedaban ahogadas en su garganta.  
- yo...  
La actitud cansada de Shuichi puso de los nervios a Eiri.  
- por que estás así? - se percató de que estaba algo magrullado - te han atracado?  
Éste negó con la cabeza .  
- bah"!- Le dio la mano para levantarse del suelo empapado - entonces no creo que te haya pasado nada de importancia ... vamos , entra dúchate y ve a la cama ...

No se lo podía creer .  
Pero si estaba echo polvo , como Yuki no podía tener la psicología de percatarse de que algo extraño había pasado con él?   
- Yu..ki ... sniff sniff Yuki ...- estaba en la tina , limpiándose el cuerpo y el resto de las heridas , de nuevo rompió a llorar,pero en silencio - ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de el shock en el que me encuentro ... por qué? - los ojos aguados e inespresivos .  
Quedó en silencio, desde allí se podía escuchar como su koi estaba enfrascado en una de sus novelas en el ordenador.  
- Yuki ... por que no te preocupas por mí? - se puso las manos en la cara, rozando su pecho bruscamente que estaba delicado - si no te preocupas por mí , siento que me voy a morir ... yo , no puedo vivir así ... sniff sniff...  
Si pudiera haberse aHogado en esa tina de agua tibia , sin duda alguna lo hubiera echo , pero solo pudo llorar para calmar el peso de su alma , enjuagar las pruebas de la vejación sufrida y odiar la mirada de Tohma Seguchi que lo acechaba ... como los demonios que hay bajo la cama de uno : el miedo .

Yuki acabó de escribir a las tres de la madrugada , se fue a la habitación que ya estaba oscuras ... encendió la luz piloto para poder ponerse el pijama y pudo ver a Shuichi en la cama , dormido.  
( - estás extraño hoy ... demasiado extraño ... que te ha pasado pequeño pelirrosa?)  
Se acercó a la cama para poder ver la expresión de su koi dormir , y un vuelco le dio al corazón , la expresión más triste del mundo dormía en las facciones de la cara del pelirrosa .  
Le tocó el pelo y la cara , notó la mejilla humedecida y un pequeño morado cerca de la sien .  
- ( que te ha pasado? ... me gustaría preguntártelo pero... no puedo ... mi cerebro se niega a preocuparse por tí ... )

Sin querer pensar nada más , Yuki se fue a dormir. 

... 

- por que no viniste ayer?¬¬- Hiro estaba de muy mal humor aquella mañana - estuvimos tres horas en el bar ...  
- ...  
- es que no vas a decir nada?  
Ni una palabra , Shuichi estaba apegado a la maquina del café , sin pronunciar una palabra .  
Hiro había venido hacia el preocupado y enfadado por el " plantón" y ahora estaba frente a él , de brazos cruzados intentando sonsacarle su paradero de ayer.

- no me vas a decir por que no llegaste al bar ,shu?  
- no - contestó secamente el pelirrosa- déjame ...   
Shuichi se levantó de al lado de la máquina y se fue , sin decir nada siquiera a su amigo el guitarrista .  
Ya nada fue lo mismo los siguientes días ...

Shuichi no había vuelto a sonreír , el chico alegre y vivarracho parecía haber muerto .. todos estaban preocupados y expectantes .  
A la más mínima podían escuchar en los lavabos y rincones déviles sollozos del pelirrosa , mientras lloraba mencionaba el nombre de Yuki , con desespero casi como pidiéndole ayuda.  
Tohma Seguchi no dejó de acosar al muchacho como era de esperar , cualquier momento y situación muy bien ingeniadas para no ser descubierto, le bastaban al poderoso hombre para atormentar a su víctima.

- no sabes cantar al dolor? por que no lo intentas?  
- Yuki no se preocupa por tí ... no te da ... amor?  
- te gusta que te toque...? te da placer?  
Frases degeneradas , hirientes y fuera de lugar... eran una daga venenosa que apagaban poco a poco el alma de Shindou.  
Nunca hubiera imaginado que ir a trabajar pudiera convertirse en el peor de los infiernos...  
( - no puedo contarle a Hiro y los demás lo que está pasando... Tohma podría echarlos o hacer cualquier cosa!- Se decía Shuichi una tarde mientras trataba de guardar con orden las cosas en su mochila)

Ya todo el mundo se había ido, él se había entretenido componiendo una letra... hacía un par de semanas que no había casi trabajado por la depresión que estaba pasando.

( - ... Este es un tema entre Yuki , Tohma y yo... nadie más lo ha de saber... - apretó los puños- demo... demo ... por que Yuki está tan indiferente?...- las lágrimas volvieron a resvalar una vez más - siempre ha sido frío ,pero , desde que me vió así aquella noche ...- escalofrio - él también a cambiado , casi ni me mira, tartamudea solo y se encierra ... yo así , se apretujó contra la mochila - no puedo vivir... no quiero , no puedo estar así! Yuki ai shite...)  
Una palmada al escritorio y una mano fuerte lo sacaron de su réquiem mental.  
- ... ru .  
De nuevo él , pero ahora estaban solos en el edificio , no habían más personal en toda NG.  
- Shindou-san como es que aún sigues aquí? - rió Seguchi - acaso ... - rozó sus mejillas con el pulgar - me esperabas?  
Cuanta ironía en aquellas palabras ... en aquella risa satánica , en aquellos ojos deslucidos ... Tohma Seguchi ,cuanto llego a afectarte la culpabilidad por Eiri que ahora destruyes a la persona que comparte todo con él?  
- no -tibuteó el muchacho , cogió la mochila dispuesto a irse lo antes posible - yo ya me iba ... ya  
Una mano lo detuvo , un sutil puñetazo en el estómago lo hizo retroceder chocando contra la mesa .  
- a... y... - quedó ahi , retorciéndose .  
Pudo notar entre la espesa penumbra como Seguchi se sacaba el cinturón .  
- me apetece echar un polvo y ya que una "puta" como tú estás aquí , jeje me vas a servir ;)

(- otra vez no ... otra vez no...)

- no te resistas - arañó las déviles muñecas , poniéndole un pie encima de los suyos - sino me veré obligado a hacerte mucho daño ...

Empezó a morder su cuello , era increíble el asco que estaba sintiendo , con un suave movimiento de baibén el pantalón de Seguchi calló al suelo , y el suyo fue rajado por la misma navaja del otro día .  
- voy a reventarte mala zorra - la frase cubierta de maldad hizo eco en sus oídos , mientras volvía a ser penetrado salvajemente , sin lubricación ni nada , el dolor fue horrible .

Los gemidos de Seguchi no tardaron en salir de su boca , mientras Shichi estático y sudoroso empezaba a pensar...  
Vagos recuerdos , pero maravillosos, la primera vez que hizo el amor con Yuki , todos sus momentos a su lado, aunque fríos ...  
( - por que? por que no me quieres ? por que tengo que soportar todo esto cuando tu no me correspondes...? por que... POR QUE POR TÍ ME DEJARÍA ARRANCAR LA PIEL , ABRASAR Y HUMILLAR MI EXISTENCIA!SI TAN SOLO ME QUISIERAS TE AMO , SI TAN SI QUIERA... - los ojos dubitativos miraron hacia arriba donde su torturador embestía una y otra vez - NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR!)

No supo como, pero las piernas de Shuichi sacaron fuerzas del mismo infierno y apresaron las de Seguchi para hacerle caer.  
El tecladista no se lo esperó y cayó al suelo .  
Shuichi entre lloros y con el corazón a mil por hora ,recogió su mochila y pantalón tratando de huir.  
Tohma , astuto y vengativo como pocos , tardó milésimas de segundo en agarrarlo de una pierna, evitando que Shuichi escapara y a la vez hacièndolo perder el equilibrio.

- DE AQUÍ NO TE VAS!  
- SUÉLTAME CABRÓN ! NO VOY A DEJARTE HACERME LO QUE QUIERAS, AUNQUE TENGAS QUE MATARME!-bramó el pelirrosa intentado patear la cara de este .  
Seguchi furioso , pudo con Shuichi , agarró la navaja y le rajó una pierna, haciendo chillar al vocalista .  
Éste se paralizó y el mayor aprovechó para escalar sobre él y con ambas manos llegar a su cuello , ahorcándolo .  
- DÉJAME!  
- TE VOY A MATAR , A AHOGAR A DESTRUIR!- apretaba con todas sus fuerzas zarandeándolo- MUERTO EIRI NO TENDRÁ MÁS PROBLEMAS !MUERE!  
Shuichi jadeaba se estaba poniendo azul , no podía respirar , lo iban a matar!

- TOHMA , KUMAGORO TE BUSCA PARA IR A TOMAR ALGO NA NO DA - Ryuichi Sakuma y Kumagoro acababan de llegar a la sala , encontrándose de frente la espeluznante escena - Toh... ma?  
Ryu chan niño desapareció en décimas de segundo al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo .  
Su amigo y compañero estaba intentando ahogar a Shuichi Shindo , su amor imposible y amigo ...  
Una leve mirada al cuerpo de ambos le dio a entender que habían mantenido relaciones sexuales ...  
Un halo de furia envolvió al vocalista de Ng , Tohma había violado a su pelirrosa querido.  
- Como has ... podido?- la voz de ultratumba de Sakuma hizo que Tohma clavara su mirada en la del ojiazul.  
- tsk ... no digas tonterías Ryuchan ... - siseó Seguchi dejando el cuello impasible - lo odio , no es ningún secreto para tí jejeje .  
- yo odio a Yuki Eiri y no por eso lo he violado e intentado matar, Seguchi - la voz fría de Sakuma hizo que el otro hombre quedara en pie , frente a frente .  
Shuichi estaba en el suelo , llorando , mientras agarraba un trozo del pantalón cortado y se lo ataba a la herida sangrante de su pierna.  
- algún problema Sakuma?  
- tu eres el problema Seguchi ...  
Tohma dio palmaditas.  
- ohhh vaya , así que tras esa máscara de gilipollas existe la humanidad y la seriedad? vaya Sakuma-san ... que sorpresa!   
- ...  
- y dime ... jejeje - rozó el pelo del castaño - vas a guardar mi pequeño secreto verdad? - desafió con el ojiverde.  
- devería hacerlo? - preguntó el ojiazul.  
- somos amigos no? jeje nos conocemos desde pequños ... y ...- miró a Shuichi - dudo que por una puta barata de calle como este vayamos a perder nuestra amistad...  
- ...  
Seguchi se acercó a su amigo , camelador .  
- si quieres tu también lo puedes poseer jejej no te gustaría desgarrarlo ... - sonrisita- piénsalo , yo... solo le quiero separar de Eiri -san ...  
- ... - un puño temblaba en esos momentos .  
El de los ojos amatistas miró con pánico a Sakuma .   
Shuichi sabía que Ryuichi estaba enamorado de él ... tal vez su ídolo... se uniera a Tohma para destruirlo?  
- y ... bien?  
Tohma fue hacia Shuichi , con una fácilidad asombrosa lo giró , hasta hacerlo quedar en la postura de cuatro patas .  
- todo tuyo ...  
Shuichi temblaba , mientras un castaño muy serio se perdía en la entrada ensangrentada y en el cuerpo tembloroso.  
- a que esperas? jejej FÓLLATELO!  
Ryuichi dio un paso hacia allí , miró a Tohma muy serio y sonrió .  
Shu escuchó como una nueva cremallera de pantalón se bajaba .  
( -NO!)  
- buena elección ... Ryuchi-sama ...  
Ryuichi posó sus dedos en la delicada cadera, mientras Tohma lo agarraba fuerte del pelo para que no se moviera .  
- ju ...- Ryuichi rió , mirando a Tohma .  
- ju que? - questionó el rubio.  
- ju ...- mirada hacia el suelo , que subió de golpe con locura - JU, ESTO!  
Un fuerte puñetazo contra la ventana, hizo chocar y romper el cristal sobre Tohma .  
Los cristales cayeron pesadamente encima del cuerpo y una masacre de sangre de formó .  
Seguchi murió en el momento .  
- KYYAAAA!- Shuichi chilló , y Ryuichi solo miraba fríamente el cadáver.  
- te lo mereces... cerdo ...  
Miró al asustado pelirrosa .  
- QUE VAS A HACER! HAS MATADO A SEGUCHI! QUE VAS A HACER?- lloraba desesperado mirando el cuerpo inerte encharcado en sangre.

Ryuichi fue hacia Shuichi tirándose en el suelo, lo abrazó y buscó sus labios con desespero .  
- TE AMO!-. rugió con ansiedad el vocalista.  
- PERO ... - Shu casi no podía pensar - pero ... Seguchi , Yuki ...  
- Shuichi - dijo seriamente el mayor- con esto hemos pasado nuestros límites ... tenemos que irnos del país ...  
- ... ( del país?)  
- esta es nuestra oportunidad de ser felices Shu-chan ... - acarició el rostro del muchacho - Yuki Eiri nunca te dará la felicidad...  
- ...  
Sakuma se puso en pie y le dio una mano a Shuichi para que la agarrara .  
- toma mi mano y sígueme... te mostraré lo que tu alma no ve ...( el santo grial- mago de oz- esta frase pega como anillo al dedo ejej)

CONTINUARÁ ...

n/A: Bueno, ustedes me dirán jejej, lo se , es una cosa espeluznante pero era una meta que quería lograr , no todo puede ser fics románticos y felices... a mí me gusta escribir y quiero escribir de todo.  
ustedes deciden si lo leen o no, pero de momento es un fic trágico y el segundo cap ( seran dos) lo será también .  
Un beso enorme a todos, opiniones en vuestros reviews, mil gracias .   
pd: si quieren leer algo mas alegre, tengo mas fics yaoi y de gravitation: tres son multitud , besos.  
hermi18-lorena.


	2. Corazones Llorosos

Cap 2- Corazones llorosos:

( Entre pétalos de rosas busqué su amor y encontré violencia en lo que antes  
era una flor.)

Los sentimientos : aquellos fugaces y dolorosos parlanchines que cuando desearías que desaparecieran , hablan y hablan dentro de tu oído ... irritando tu conciencia.  
Cómo le gustaría poder cerrar los ojos y dejar de pensar en unos momentos... echar su cuerpo y alma a dormir, para no arrepentirse de lo que acababa de hacer .

Shuichi Shindou estaba en un asiento de avión , con la cabeza apoyada al cristal de la ventanilla.  
Eran las 6 de la mañana , y habían cogido ese vuelo urgente en cuanto habían salido del edificio de NG.

Efectivamente y a su lado opuesto , estaba Ryuichi Sakuma, agarrando la mano del pelirrosa con fuerza .

El rostro de Sakuma miraba impasible al techo del avión , las luces apagadas daban un aire misterioso al lugar .  
Todos los pasajeros dormían,pero Shuichi no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado.

( - ¿ he echo bien? me he ido de Japón ... he cogido la mano de mi ídolo y me he ido con él!)

El pelirrosa miró con el ravillo del ojo al castaño , que cansado estaba empezando a dar cabezadas en su asiento .

( - ryuichi... me has salvado de Seguchi... - entrecerró los ojos de nuevo , con delicadeza ,como si así fueran a desaparecer los dolores en sus sienes - Yuki ...)

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, haciendo un movimiento con la pierna para girarse .

- auch ...- eso había dolido , tenía una pierna vendada , ya que la herida echa por Seguchi había sido dura .

Para suerte de Shu , Ryuichi velozmente le había curado,desinfectado y vendado , y luego , dejando el cadáver allí deshecho fueron veloces con el coche de Sakuma al aeropuerto .

El sol que empezaba a surgir , le dio a entender a Shuichi que próximamente en Japón todos sabrían que había desaparecido ...

( - pero no solo yo... me llevo a Sakuma san conmigo ... somos ... fugitivos!)

El pecho se le encogía , el respirar se estaba volviendo pesado y dificultoso .

Una imágen de un impasible chico rubio se adueñó de sus pensamientos .

- Yuki ...- siseó en voz baja ( - seguro que de saber que por mi culpa Seguchi está muerto , no me defenderías ... - el muchacho sintió una lágrima atragantándose en su ojo izquierdo para salir al exterior ( - soy un cobarde ... me voy sin decir nada , me voy sin decir nada ... pero ... Yuki ... tu me hubieras apoyado? Nunca .)

Volvió a mirar a su ídolo al lado de él , tenía la boca semiabierta , se había quedado dormido .

( - Gracias ... Sakuma-san , no se lo que va a ser de nosotros ,pero ... no pienso pensar en eso en estos momentos )

Y acomodándose un poco en el hombro del castaño , se dejó sumergir un rato por una agridulce tranquilidad ... pronto estaría lejos de todo y todos ... lejos de Yuki : Los Ángeles .   
--------------------------------------------------- 

Yuki Eiri se había despertado ese día sobresaltado ...

(Le entregué mi cuerpo, él compró mi juventud a cambio de  
partirme el alma en dos.)

Un sudor frío emanaba por su frente , había tenido una punzada muy fuerte en su pecho , y casi tira el ordenador portatil al suelo.  
Como muchas noches , se había quedado dormido trabajando .

El escritor se levantó y se tomó una taza de café frío que se había preparado la noche anterior .  
El amargo líquido le caía por la garganta ,dejando una sensación preocupada por todo el cuerpo a su paso.

( - donde estará ese baka de shuichi?- se preguntó sorprendido el rubio)

Dejó la taza en la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación,esperando encontrar a su pareja dormiendo como tronco como cada día .   
Pero se sorprendió al no verlo allí .

La cama estaba echa y no había ningún rastro ni señal de que el vocalista hubiera venido en toda la noche .

- Shu-shuichi...? - preguntó al aire Yuki con el ceño fruncido .

El escritor salió de la habitación , mirando en el comedor , por si estaba durmiendo en el sofá,pero tampoco estaba allí .  
Ni en la cocina , ni en el lavabo , ni ninguna nota encima de la mesa ...  
Yuki quedó parado en mitad del comedor , una preocupación cada vez más grande recorriendo sus entrañas .

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó de su ensoñación , y veloz y con la esperanza de que fuera Shuichi cogió el aparato.

- CRIAJO ,DONDE ESTÁS...?- chilló Eiri muy exaltado ,pero se quedó callado al notar que no era Shuichi,sino su hermana Mika,histérica.  
- EIRI!- la mujer estaba desesperada- VEN A NG AHORA MISMO EIRI! - estaba llorando a mares , una voz tembloroso e histérica se escuchaba al otro lado del aparato - VENNN!  
- pero ...MIKA!¿ QUE HA PASADO?- el frío Yuki Eiri estaba perdiendo los nervios .  
- TOHMA! TOHMAAAA!- la mujer no pudo decir nada más , el teléfono empezó a comunicar.  
- MIKA? MIKA!- el rubio chilló al teléfono y lo lanzó contra la pared.

Corriendo, se puso la chaqueta y sin peinarse si quiera salió del apartamento .  
El edificio y las puertas de Ng estaban saturadas esa mañana .   
Una patrulla policial se encontraban allí , y una ambulancia también .  
Un corro de personas se arremolinaban para ver que había pasado , los gritos de Mika Seguchi se escuchan por todo el lugar ,casi amplificados .

- MI MARIDOO! QUIÉN HA PODIDO SER ? QUIÉNNN?- chillaba la mujer tirada en el suelo , mientras su hermano menor : Tatsuha la tenía abrazada a sus piernas.

Los policías iban y venían de un lado a otro , Sakano , era atendido por una ambulancia ya que se había desmayado.  
K estaba hablando con la policia seriamente( raro en él) y Hiro y Suguru miraban a todos lados muy nerviosos.  
Noriko llegaba en esos momentos, y detrás de ella, Yuki.

Todos se arremolinaron en la multitud, uno de los policías se acercaron a ellos dos .

- no se puede pasar ... esta zona queda restriginda ... - advirtió el hombre .

Yuki puso cara de pocos amigos , mientras Noriko, más paciente que el escritor , se explicó ante el policia.

- él es el escritor Yuki Eiri , hermano de la señora Seguchi y yo Noriko Ukai , compañera del señor Seguchi ...  
- ...- el hombre no dijo nada, solo se apartó y los dejó pasar.

Noriko y Yuki corrieron hacia el grupo de conocidos.

Hiro y Suguru corrieron hacia donde se habían librado del policia estos .

Al ver a Yuki , el guitarriste de BL se puso muy nervioso , agarró del cuello de la camisa al escritor y lo estampó contra la pared.

- DONDE ESTÁ SHUICHI? DONDE ESTÁ,CONTESTA!- interrogó con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas .

Esa pregunta fue como un balazo en el corazón para YUki , una extraña sensación de ansiedad le recorrío cada poro y empezó a temblar.

- cómo que donde está Shuichi? - tibuteó mirando a todos lados .

En esos momentos unos enfermeros sacaban del edificio una camilla , con una persona tapada completamente con una sábana blanca encima .

- que ha pa-pasado? quién ha ...? - le costaba articular palabra ( - QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ!)  
- TSK ... - Suguru se había acercado a ellos, dos , y a pesar de la frialdad del tecladista ,una pequeña lágrima caía por su ojo derecho - mi primo ... ha sido asesinado ... - concluyó agachando la cabeza .

Un grito de Noriko y los llantos de Mika , más altos que nunca le dieron a entender a Eiri que no se trataba de una broma .

( -.Seguchi ... ha ... ? ) ( - no puede ser...)

Hiro insistió en su ataque contra Yuki , muy nervioso.

- necesito que me digas que Shuichi ha estado contigo toda la noche ... que salió de trabajar y volvió feliz a casa ...- los ojos de Hiro empezaron a bañarse en lágrimas - DÍMELO! 

Eiri le apartó las manos del cuello de su camisa , escudriñando la mirada violenta e histérica.

- Me gustaría decirte eso ... Nakano ...- la frialdad de Yuki ... hasta en esos momentos pudo usarla, delante de los demás - demo ... no es así ... ese baka - apretó los puños fuertemente - no ha venido a dormir anoche ... y hace semanas que estaba muy raro ...

Hiro quedó atónito, con el rostro desecajado y pálido .

- no ... no puede ser que él ...- miró hacia el cadáver que en esos momentos metían en el camión de la ambulancia , Mika lloraba a los pies de los enfermeros .- ...

Hiro y Yuki se miraron , entendiéndose con la mirada ... las dudas resaltaban en sus corazones , bombardeando.

Noriko , con los ojos rojos y las mejillas coloradas de llorar fue hacia ellos, con el móvil en la mano .

- Ryuichi no me contesta ... he llamado a su casa , a su móvil , a casa de sus padres y nadie sabe nada de él ...

Un nuevo mal presentimiento ... ( - acaso Shuichi estará con ...?)

El cuerpo de investigación , que era el único que podia haber pasado junto a policias y enfermeros al edificio , salía en esos momentos de allí , muy serios .

- puedo hablar con los amigos y familiares, por favor - dijo un investigador alto y robusto .- tengo algunas pruebas que acabamos de encontrar ...

Todos se apelotonoron a ir hacia allá , para poder observar lo que habían conseguido.

- en las manos de la víctima ... el señor Seguchi , encontremos esto ... - En una bolsita de plástico unos seis pelos rosas relucían , estaban bañados en sangre.

Era imposible no reconocer aquellos cabellos , eran de Shuichi .

( - SHUICHI!)

- entonces Shindou ha matado a Seguchi? - se apresuró a aventurar K .  
- NOOOO!- chillaron Hiro y Yuki a la vez .- ÉL NO SERÍA CAPAZ!- prosiguió Hiro , ya que Yuki avergonzado se había callado la boca .  
-... 

El investigador carraspeó para que le dejaran hablar , prosiguiendo con sus pruebas .

- está claro que el cadáver será investigado ,para encontrar huellas dactilares y demás ... sospechamos que fue arrojado contra el cristal aposta , y el cristal se desplomó sobre él .

CATAPLAF ... Mika se había desmayado , ya eran dos , Sakano y ella .   
Los enfermeros que quedaban allí , la atenderion velozmente .

- lo dicho ... lo más extraño es que en el suelo pudimos detectar 3 pares de pisadas ... por lo cúal habían tres personas en el despacho a la hora de los echos ...  
- tres? - preguntó Suguru , preguntándose quien podía haber sido .

Noriko se llevó una mano a la boca , los ojos se le iluminaron de terror ,pero no dijo nada .

El escritor la observó con el rabillo del ojo , mientras su cerebro procesaba rápidamente ... No sabía por qué ,pero ... esa tercera persona era : Ryuichi Sakuma .

- ... restos de semen , sangre ,una navaja ... son fluidos y armas que seguramente sirvan también para las investigaciones ... y claro está se buscarán a las dos personas que estaban allí - mirada cruda - y se las juzgará .

Ni una palabra más , una mirada significativa a sus ayudantes y el equipo de investigación se marchó .

El silencio se formó entre todos los que estaban allí . 

Noriko volvió a teclear, casi brutalmente las teclas de su teléfono .

- ( RYUICHI , NO PUEDE SER ... QUE HAS ECHO!)

Unos pasos acelerados hicieron girarse a todo el mundo , Yuki se había ido corriendo al edificio de NG , sin el consentimiento de nadie . 

- EIRI!- chilló Tatsuha a su hermano,pero Yuki no se giró .

Fue corriendo desesperado por los pasillos, abriendo cada y una de las puertas de despachos y salas , el sudor frío le caía por las sienes , las lágrimas se atropellaban entre ellas por sentír la humedad del exterior .  
La desesperación al rojo vivo lo estaba quemando .

Abrió la última de las puertas del pasillo del segundo piso y allí estaba el cristal roto , el suelo ensangrentando , y pequeñas manchas blancas bañando todas partes .

Quedó allí parado , pensando ... una cruda imágen recorrió su mente .

Una noche lluviosa ,cuando Shuichi vino a casa magrullado y destrozado anímicamente ... aquella noche en la que él ,por orgullo , verguenza e irritación no se preocupó en preguntarle directamente que le había sucedido .

Un error que había llegado a esto ... ya lo comprendía! Tohma Seguchi había violado a su pequeño , y parecía ser que ahora lo había matado !

Pero ...

- Ryuichi Sakuma ... donde te has llevado a mi pelirrosa? donde ? ... 

Salió lentamente del rellano del despacho , dirección al ascensor ... lo cogió , y este lo llevó a la azotea del edificio.

El cielo estaba nublado completamente , un espeso color gris daban un aspecto de tristeza irreparables ... el jóven escritor se acercó a la baranda , para poder ver desde arriba la desesperación de los demás .

Todos daban vueltas de un lado a otro , ahora la que más lloraba era Noriko , que chillaba los nombres de : Tohma y Ryuichi , en pleno ataque de nervios .

El ojidorado dejó caer abajo las lágrimas , permitiéndose que nadie lo viera llorar .

( - no se por qué ... por que te has ido de mi lado ? ... sé que no he sido el mejor Koi que me lo merezco pero ... por qué?) 

Algo empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta , acallando las declaraciones de Yuki, el escritor ,como alma que se lleva el diablo agarró el aparato .

( Dime por qué no he  
tenido alguien que cuidará de mí y ahora que mi vida echó a dormir siento  
que apenas viví.)

- SI! SHUICHI!- chilló , pero se hizo el silencio ...  
Nadie hablaba a través de la antena , solo se escuchaba una leve respiración .

Eso fue suficiente para que el rubio supiera quien le estaba llamando . 

- Shu ...- una voz más sensible y cargada de emociones susurraba - donde estás ? que has echo? con quien estás? ...   
-...   
- háblame por favor ...  
- ...  
- Estás con Sakuma verdad? - trataba de tener paciencia , no quería molestar al chico con sus acusaciones y que le colgara el teléfono .  
- ...  
- ... jeje lo haces para castigarme verdad? - las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar , un dévil sollozo escapó de sus labios , pero dudaba que Shuichi lo fuera a escuchar - vuelve ... por favor ...  
- no ...- una voz ronca y entrecortada .

El escritor abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar la voz de su amado . 

- no ... no vas a volver?  
- no ...- dijo secamente - no puedo volver y no quiero volver ...  
- es por lo de Seguchi verdad ...? ya se todo ... perdó...

El pelirrosa lo interrumpió .

- el perdón ya no vale ... puede que por mi culpa Seguchi esté muerto ,pero , él mato mi alma sin contemplaciones , a él solo le han matado el cuerpo ...  
- matado? ... entonces - empezó a atar cabos - Sakuma ha ...  
- sí - afirmó - él , a diferencia de tí ha sabido leer mis heridas , y estar a tiempo en toda ocasión para ayudarme ... pero tú ? ...- ahora los sollozos de Shuichi fueron los que se escucharon .  
- ... Shuichi ...  
- no voy a volver nunca más Yuki , nuestro amor siempre ha estado prohibido, y ahora más que nunca ... puede que en otra vida ... - sonrisa por parte de Shuichi , triste , demasiado triste - adiós Yuki Eiri ...

Colgó .

- Shuichi? ... - el incesante pitido de haber colgado hacia eco en los oídos de este , y también el adiós - ... 

Chilló en el aire .

- SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! 

Se echó al suelo , con las manos en la cara , el niño había regresado , el amor lo había sucumbido , el corazón destrozado ...  
Al final las protecciones obsesibas de Tohma Seguchi de que le habían servido? de nada , solo para perder la persona que más amaba en esa infernal vida .  
La única persona en ponerle de los nervios con una pálabra , de excitarlo , de remover su corazón , de protegerlo a su manera , de llenarlo .

( - si tan solo pudiera dar marcha atrás ... de que me vale recordar ? por mucho que recuerde mi amor no volverá... cuando sueñe que lo toque no será material ,solo un vago recuerdo que se difuminará ...)

Se puso en pie , con la mirada marchita , mirando de nuevo abajo, donde todos seguían dando vueltas de un lado para otro .

-tal vez al volar encuentre la libertad ... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Horas más tarde ...

Por la ventanilla del taxi , Shuichi miraba los edificiones parpadeantes ... en Los Ángeles era de noche en esos momentos y se veía todo tan hermoso y colorido .

A su lado sentado estaba Ryuichi ,todavía agarrando su mano, mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios .

- aquí estarás seguro ... conmigo , Shuichi - recordó el castaño , tocando los cabellos del pelirrosa .

El muchacho solo asintió con la cabeza , intentando ser impasible , mientras miraba por el cristal .

Diez minutos más tarde, el taxi se detuvo delante de un edificio de apartamentos .  
Ryuichi pagó al taxista, tanto Shu como Ryu se habían puesto gafas de sol ... y ambos bajaron del vehículo .

Cogidos de la mano entraron al portal, buscando en un largo pasillo color crema , la puerta del apartamento 218.

Al encontrarlo, al final del pasillo , metieron las llaves dentro y abrieron la puerta.

El lugar se veía acogedor , muy limpio y con muchos cuadros por todas partes .  
Era un apartamento pequeño , por lo que se podía ver,pero para esconderse por el momento ,estaba bien .

Ryuichi dejó las gafas y la chaqueta encima de la mesa , los intimidantes ojos azules contra los violeta asustados .

Ryuichi , serio ,pero sensual , se acercó hacia él , con una mano extendida .  
Rozó sus mejillas , delicadamente .

- tsk ... no se como Tohma pudo odiar a algo tan maravilloso como tú ...  
- ...  
- eres un ángel ... - susurró en su oído , abrazándolo por detrás - pero de los de verdad ... de aquellos que con su voz maravillan a los humanos ...  
- ...  
- je , por que tú no eres humano , eres un ángel para muchos , y un dios para mí .- dijo finalmente .  
- Ryuichi ... - los ojos violeta , brillantes por la emoción .   
- déjame besarte, Shuichi ... - recitó melosamete , buscando los labios rosados con los suyos - déjame enjuagarte entero esta noche , dame ese honor ...

Ligeros besos en sus labios y los alrededores de su boca , unos besos limpios y tiernos ... justo lo que nunca le habían dado en su vida . 

( - sí , Ryuichi me merece ... él és quién merece tenerme ... nadie más .)

Se dejó llevar por el adulto , dejándose llevar suavemente a la apartada habitación .  
Estaba a oscuras ,pero el suave deseo de ser amado no le permitió ni siquiera encender la luz .

El castaño lo echó delicademente encima de la cama , pasando sus manos bailantes por su cuerpo , desnudándolo poco a poco .

- ah ... - gimió Shuichi , quedamente al notar más besos por encima de su pecho .

Estaba aún delicado , las heridas del café aún eran recientes y la piel regenerada no tenía la textura y consistencia de la anterior .

De eso Yuki no se dio cuenta, ya que ni se interesó ni le había echo el amor en las últimas semanas .

La mirada entristecida no pasó desapercibida para Sakuma .

- Shuichi ... no pienses en él , estás conmigo... déjame amarte - deshizo sus pantalones suavemente por sus piernas, dejándolos caer al suelo , besando las extremidades poco a poco , dejando un camino de saliva y cariño en ellos .

Beso la herida de su pierna , mirando fijamente a los ojos de su pequeño vocalista .

Habiendo recorrido sus piernas , rozó con la punta de la nariz el bóxer , haciendo exaltar un poco el miembro hasta ahora dormido .

- Ryu... Ryuichi ...

El castaño sonrió un poco , quitándose de un golpe la camisa abotonada , dejando ver su admirable torso al descubierto . 

El pelirrosa adquirió un tenue rosado en sus mejillas .

- voy a llevarte al cielo ...

(Ven, toma mi mano y duerme. Yo soy la voz de la vida y de  
la muerte, un hola y un adiós. Soñarás caricias sobre un lecho de cala y de  
luz y perfumaré tu alma con gotas de paz y de amor. ) 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Media hora más tarde ...

La espalda del pelirrosa se arqueaba placenteramente , como si de un felino se tratase .  
La pasión que le estaba otorgando Sakuma era exquisita , las suaves pero rítmicas penetraciones lo llevaban a un extasis que creía haber olvidado .

- Sa-sakuma san ...- jadeaba Shuichi , colorado y sudoroso , mientras el mayor entraba en él una y otra vez .  
- Ryu ... para tí .. ryu ... mi ... amor - jadeaba el vocalista de NG te amo ... - besó su cuello sensualmente .

Shuichi seguía dejándose llevar ... allí estaba él haciendo el amor con Ryuichi Sakuma, lejos de Tokio , lejos de ... 

Un palpitar muy fuerte en su corazón le hizo ver la cara de Yuki ... pero su cara era muy triste casi borrosa .  
Un mar de recuerdos lo hicieron desconcentrarse en el placer que le estaban otorgando y una y mil de situaciones empezaron a abarcar su mente .  
En todas Yuki, sus besos ... sus caricias, la manera de hacerle sentir cuando estaban en la cama amándose .

(Deja de llorar.  
Abrázame, ya todo terminó. La ternura hoy peinará tu piel sobre el arco iris  
hay alguien que te espera.)

Tanto le amaba , tanto ...

- Yu ... - empezó a sisear atormentado , de una manera casi inaudible ...

Ryuichi no se percató de ello y siguió en sus embestidas, con los ojos cerrados y muriendo de placer .

- ... ki ...

- AHHHHHH! - un fuerte gemido y un espeso líquido en su interior le dieron a entender al pelirrosa que Ryuichi había llegado al orgasmo .

- YUKI!- chilló el muchacho echándose a llorar desesperadamente , en el abrazo de Sakuma .  
El castaño lo míró con los ojos abiertos, desconcertado totalmente .

- Shu... ?  
- gomen ... Sakuma -san ...

No dijo nada más, ese perdón dejaba todo claro , Shuichi estaba pensando en Yuki ... lo amaba demasiado!  
El corazón de Ryuichi palpitaba con cesar en esos momentos .   
Cerró los ojos maduramente y salió del cuerpo de Shuichi , le limpió el sudor con su propia mano y se sentó en la cama .

- Shu ... ve a la cocina y bebe un poco de agua , te irá bien - le pasó una bata de estar por casa y se la colocó . 

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza , se la puso , se la ató y sollozando se fue a la cocina .  
Cerró la puerta al salir , ya que sus lágrimas se hicieron mucho más fuertes al salir de la habitación ...

El cantante quedo sentado en la cama, con la cabeza encima de sus rodillas, tomando serias decisiones ...

(Deja que mimen tu boca los labios del amanecer  
que el susurro del dolor se irá y que arda en olvido, el ayer. Que el placer  
duerma en tu pecho y con besos anude tu ser...)

... 

En la cocina , Shuichi había sacado una botella de agua y se la servía en un vaso , casi derramándola .  
Tenía la mirada triste y perdida ... solo podía echar de menos a su rubio ... ni los besos y caricias de su ídolo le habían echo olvidarlo .

Se sentó en un taburete de la cocina ,para beber lentamente el agua y encendió el televisor con el mando sobre la mesa.

Aún la pantalla estaba en negro cuando las voces de una periodista japonesa llamaron la atención de Shuichi .

- gran escándalo en Japón , muertes de ultima hora y desapariciones señoras y señores ... el famoso Tohma Seguchi , tecladistas del famoso grupo japonés NG ha sido asesinado ayer noche en el edificio de su empresa ...  
Una imágen de como subían la camilla del cadáver y una foto de Tohma ,ocuparon la pantalla .  
- ... se sospecha que los culpables podrían ser Shuichi Shindou y el famoso Ryuichi Sakuma, las pruebas aún no son exactas ,pero ellos dos figuran entre los sospechosos ... ambos desaparecidos de Japón la misma noche de los echos ...

La mano de Shuichi empezó a temblar.

La periodista se puso de repente muy seria .

- y ... noticia de última hora, que ha echo llegar el terror a este asunto , hace apenas cinco horas el escritor Yuki Eiri se lanzó desde la azotea del edificio de NG al vacio este mismo día . 

Un balde de agua fría había caído encima de Shuichi .  
Un rápido movimento , un cajón que se abría y un sonido metálico contra la piel ... desgarre.

(Que la amargura hoy eche a  
volar. Te espera otra flor, sígueme.)  
... 

Ryuichi, confinado en sus pensamientos abrió los ojos de golpe .

Se puso los pantalones y suspirando se alzó en pie .

( - será mejor así ... que volvamos a Japón ... - el vocalistas sonrió dévilmente - Shuichi nunca se podrá enamorar de mi ... será mejor que vuelva con Yuki y que nos enfrentemos a la justicia ... )

El castaño salió de la habitación dirección a la cocina , no se escucha a Shu,solo el televisor .

- Shuichi?- preguntó Sakuma al aire buscando al pelirrosa , la vista fue a parar justo al televisor encendido ,donde había una gran imágen de Yuki Eiri .  
- el suicidio de Eiri Yuki será uno de los acontecimientos dramáticos ...- Sakuma impactado fue veloz hacia el aparato ,apagándolo de golpe - kuso!

Un dévil lloriqueo se escuchó detrás de él ... Sakuma se giró y lo que vieron sus ojos lo hicieron retrocerder hacia atrás .

- SHUICHI!

Allí en el suelo , al lado de un cuchillo ensangrentado estaba su pelirrosa .  
Con una diminuta y triste sonrisa en los labios , los ojos rebosantes en lágrimas , y con dos rajas enormes en cada muñeca.  
La sangre bañaba el suelo , haciendo un río de dolor.

- que has echo ...? - logró articular el mayor , sintiendo que los pies le fallaban , la imágen del hombre que amaba en ese estado le hicieron relucir sus sentimientos más ocultos - por qué ...?

Shuichi respiraba entrecortadamente .

- por que lo amo ... - recitó simplemente - por que si más? si Yuki no está ... si no se que está en otra punta de este mundo , si se que no escucharé mas su voz aunque sea por teléfono en llamadas ocultas ... ¿ por que vivir?  
- ...  
- me iré Sakuma san ... me iré con él ,persiguiéndolo,como siempre lo he echo tantas veces - el sollozo feroz , las lágrimas paulatinas callendo por sus mejillas - solo muertos podremos estar juntos ...

Sakuma desesperado, le cortó con el cuchillo un trozo de bata de estar por casa a Shu, tratando sin éxito de detener la hemorragia , pero no pudo .  
Desesperado empezó a llorar.

- MIERDA, MIERDA , MIERDA!  
- je ... no puedes hacer nada ... estoy muy dévil , y aunque lla-llames a una ambulancia ya he perdido mucha sangre... - una última lágrima regó de su ojo- gracias por todo Ryuichi Sakuma, has sido mi ídolo hasta el final ...  
- ...  
- te quiero mucho ... aunque no sea como tu lo deseas ...  
- NOOOOO! - Ryuichi chilló desesperado abrazando el cuerpo semiinerte.- NO PUEDES IRTE NO PUEDES DEJARME SOLO!

Shuichi abrió mucho los ojos .

- al igual que sabes que es lo que se siente al no ser amado como uno quiere , al igual que sabes lo que és querer morir si no tienes a tu persona importa ... al igual que eso ... - las lágrimas de Sakuma , descongeladas de la frialdad de su máscara - al igual que eso ... tu tendrías que entenderme ...

Ligeros temblores , Ryuichi temblaba en el abrazo .

- Sakuma ... san ...

El castaño elevó el rostro hacia el del pelirrosa, por una última vez pudo ver el rostro serio y maduro que siempre utilizaba cuando cantaba .  
El hombre se levantó y fue hacia uno de los cajones más ocultos de la cocina , sacó un bidón pequeño y se lo roció entero encima .

El agrio olor de la gasolina se extendió por la habitación .  
Echó en el cabello y cuerpo de Shuichi el líquido también ... y regó por todos los muebles de la cocina .  
De otro de los cajones sacó una cerilla con su paquete respectivamente .

Shuichi miró a su ídolo , averiguando sus intenciones .

- Ryuichi ... tú ...? - los ojos brillantes de expresión .  
- al igual que tú no puedes vivir sin Yuki, yo no puedo vivir sin tí ... por que sin tí , mi vida no sería la misma, sin tí ...- acarició su rostro - no tendría letras a quien componer, no tendría voz para cantar ... estaría en una eterna afonía ...  
- ...  
- por que te amo , y junto a tí me gustaría ver las estrellas , sentir el fuego de la pasión y el dolor de morir ...

Encendió una cerilla, y lentamente acercó sus labios a los de Shuichi , sellándolos en un último beso .

Un estallido sonó en el edificio , las llamas empezaron a lamer todo .

Los gritos de las personas de los otros apartamentos , al abandonar el edificio se escucharon , y el humo se extendía por todas partes.  
Todo fue una maravilla de humo y fuego , los bomberos no tardaron en llegar y entraron para poder liberar a personas que hayan quedado atrapadas en el incendio .

Pero dos personas , sólo dos , no salieron de allí ... y el jefe de bomberos juró escuchar a dos personas cantando ...   
Una canción que el escuchó hace años , una canción muy famosa , y dos voces ángelicales ...  
Dos voces que se extingueron juntas entre llamas , donde dentro de sus pechos , sus corazones ... lloraban .

( Despídete ya, se acaba el tiempo, ven  
hacia la luz. No tengas miedo, él no volverá. La eterna angustia será su  
condena.) 

FIN .

N/A : Ejem ... bueno ... em ... no se que decir realmente ... hola! jeje , no se como me abrá quedado, yo personalmente me siento emocionada , y la canción " El peso del alma" de José Andrea, escribiendo este fic ... me ha ayudado a estar más inspirada.  
Os advertí que iba a ser un drama ... así que ... de todas maneras espero vuestros reviews, algunos me pondrán verde lo se... pero es lo que hay .  
Antes de acabar , y a parte de dar las gracias por los reviews( k espero mas por cierto ...) , dire algo :

" La vida es cruda , el guardarse los sentimientos para uno mismo puede causar no solo dolor en tu interior , sino en el de los demás .  
El miedo, la verguenza , los malos momentos pasados pueden hacerte callar muchas veces ,pero el humano tiene la capacidad de la superación y debe reponerse! ir a tu pareja y darle tu alma y tu corazón antes que el destino o otras personas acaben con ella antes "

Nada más que decir , un beso enorme y gracias por leerme . 

HERMI18- LORENA- BERGDORA .


End file.
